Beyond the Grave
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: Wally is dead. Somehow, Dick can't seem to accept that. And maybe he doesn't have to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **After the last Young Justice episode, I pretty much _had_ to write this. I'll explain it more at the bottom, but until then, enjoy. :)

Thank you so much, to my beta, FallenUpStairs! She helped me so much with this. ^^

**Disclaimer **This'll go for the entire story: I don't own. I own the plot, but all recognizable characters/objects/places are not mine.

~Aiva

* * *

Wally was lost in a haze, thoughts wandering freely and carelessly. He felt almost as if he were floating, drifting on a calm breeze or a gentle wave. It was nice, peaceful and relaxing. Dimly, he thought that he was supposed to be bored for some reason, but why would he have to be bored? A sense of urgency followed the thought, like there was something he was forgetting. But that feeling was soon gone, sliding away like water through fingertips. Brushing it away, he allowed himself to sink more fully into the daze of serenity he found himself in.

Nothing mattered beyond that; his history, personality…none of it mattered. Yet, some spark within him still clung to his name; Wally West. His name was Wally West. But even that didn't _really _matter. He was safe and comfortable, and _that _was what was important.

* * *

Dick fought the exhaustion that gripped him, refusing to go to sleep. He numbly glanced up at the calendar; August 5th. A month had passed since Wally's death, but still, the ache remained. Honestly, Dick felt guilty too, that he hadn't been the friend he should've before Wally died. Now it was too late to fix all of that, and that's probably what hurt the most. Dick knew he wasn't the only one in a depressed state; Artemis, Barry, Iris, Wally's parents, the Garricks, the Justice League, and the Team felt the loss just as keenly. It seemed everyone was suffering at least a little bit from Wally's death. The speedster, though he had been retired for a while before his passing, was still well known among them all.

His apartment in Bludhaven suddenly felt far too small, stifling and suffocating. Dick hastily stood, grabbing his motorcycle helmet before slipping out the door. There was no destination set in his mind as he slipped on the waiting bike, just an overwhelming urge to escape. He revved the engines and drove off, not caring that he was probably breaking most speed limits. He felt almost as if he went fast enough, he could outrun the awful weight of grief. Of course, it didn't work, but the cool air had at least cleared his head a little, allowing him to actually function.

Glancing around for the first time to see where he was, Dick was only a bit surprised to find himself at the zeta tube located in Bludhaven. He let out a small sigh, stepping off the bike with only a vague, uneasy purpose in mind. Talking to the graves of his parents had often helped him to feel better, at least in the long run. Maybe, just maybe, talking to Wally's would do the same.

Of course, Wally's body wasn't actually buried there. There was no body to be buried, considering the fact that the speedster had simply faded from existence completely. But they still had a funeral and buried a coffin. The people who knew Wally in his civilian life didn't know that there wasn't a body inside, and didn't need to. Still, being there at least made him feel a little closer to his late best friend. He would go and see the holograms, but he really didn't want to risk running into anyone else. Here, this early in the morning, there probably wasn't going to be anyone around, so it was a safer bet than the holograms. Besides, Dick didn't want a bunch of other holographic eyes staring at him; after a while, it became a bit disconcerting.

Dick stepped into the abandoned phone booth that served as the zeta tube, similar to the one found in Gotham city.

"_Nightwing, B-01," _the computerized voice announced as a yellow light scanned him carefully. He was soon whisked away, transported to Central City. Stepping out of the zeta tube, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Dick just felt more comfortable having them on, and concealing his face with a motorcycle helmet would just be odd, considering he had left the bike in Gotham. Besides, he really didn't want any random people on the street to wonder why there were tears welling up in his blue eyes.

Dick let out a small sigh and started walking. The Central City graveyard was only a block away, a distance he could cover in about five minutes, though it was long enough for a morning chill to cool his skin. While summer was only just drawing to a close, the misty air had caused the temperature to drop a few degrees. The cold air was noticeable only because he had neglected to grab a jacket, instead wearing nothing but a dark t-shirt. Dick didn't really mind though; focusing on the weather and the slight eddies and wisps of mist were helping to distract his mind from the reason he had come here.

However, he couldn't avoid it for long, especially when he was standing at the graveyard entrance. Dick exhaled lightly, stepping on to the neatly manicured grass that rustled beneath his feet. Wally's gravestone was to the left, not all that far from the entrance. A minute was all it took to reach the grave. Once there, Dick hesitated a little, shifting his weight uncertainly from foot to foot before sighing and kneeling down in front of the engraved stone, ignoring the dew that soaked the knees of his jeans.

"Hey…Wally…" Dick greeted slowly, voice a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat, trying not to pay attention to the way his eyes were already wet with unshed tears. "Everyone really misses you, you know."

Birds started to chirp in the background, the cheerful sound a painful contrast to the agonizing emotions that filled the acrobat. Dick focused on the sound for a minute before returning to the one-sided "conversation" he was attempting to have. "Artemis won't even go out as herself anymore. She goes as Tigress instead. She…she says it's because Artemis was your partner." His voice was trembling lightly now, the shake barely noticeable, but still definitely there. "Barry is really upset too. Bart is trying to keep his spirits up, but…I think Iris is helping him the most. That, and the twins on the way. You can see the bump now and Iris says they'll be kicking any day."

One salty drop finally spilled over, tracing a path down his cheek before falling to the ground. Dick cursed, wiping his eyes furiously with the back of one hand. "I can't do this!" he said, frustration clear. "I'm trying to hold it together, but…I just can't!" His shoulders were shaking now, quiet sobs escaping his lips. "I'm sorry, Wally. …I can't handle the fact that you're really…d-dead. You're my best friend, even if we weren't all that close in the end. I wish I could just…see you again and apologize for all the mistakes I've made. I'm sorry," he repeated.

Dick's head drooped forward and he simply cried for a good while, allowing his emotions to consume him for at least a moment. "I miss you," he choked out, because he did, he really did. The grief was sharp and piercing, like a blade that threatened to rip him to shreds.

He didn't bother to wipe the tears away this time, knowing it was pointless; more would follow. So Dick just kneeled there, mourning the loss of his best friend, feeling useless and painfully alone. He stayed like that for what felt like hours before peeling himself up off the ground. There was nothing left to be said, not today. He was barely aware of making his way back to Bludhaven, up to his apartment, and collapsing on his bed. Dick was drained, even more exhausted from the tears that he had shed, so slowly, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Wally felt something tug against what awareness he had left, making him frown. He focused, a bit of that passive calm dissipating. He felt almost like he should try to move, to stand, but he instinctively knew that all of this would go away once he did, and Wally was incredibly reluctant to let go of this freedom from all possible worries and troubles. It was so easy to just stay still instead and allow himself to drift away once more.

But something stopped him from doing that completely, a nagging voice in the back of his mind. Words started to filter through his conscious, dim and garbled as if they were being said from underwater, though Wally managed to make out most of it.

_"Everyone really misses you…" _Who? Who missed him? He didn't remember anyone, he didn't remember any_thing _beyond this sweet paradise he was in. Distracted by this, he was only able to pick up on the last little bit of the rest of the conversation.

"_You're my best friend, even if we weren't all that close in the end. I wish I could just…see you again and apologize for all the mistakes I've made. I'm sorry. …I miss you."_

The voice was starting to become incredibly familiar and Wally's brow furrowed in thought. Who…? In a flash of inspiration, a name came to him. Dick! The name of the mysterious speaker was Dick! He had a vague notion that he should know this man, that he had been close to him…weird. Wally was tempted just to ignore it, but his curiosity had been piqued now. He couldn't just let it go; Wally had to know how he knew this man and why he had interrupted Wally's peaceful state of bliss.

Wally focused all of his attention on reaching out, mind extending probing fingers to find a way to answer back.

* * *

**A/N **Basically, I'm still holding on to the theory that Wally didn't die, he was sucked into the Speed Force. It makes sense, since he only faded instead of just collapsing to the ground, dead. Of course, we won't ever be able to tell if that really happened because they cancelled the show...darn. Oh well.

No promises on how often updates will be since I now have three stories to work on, but I'll try my best to keep them as frequent as possible.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **And here is the next chapter. ^^ Thanks for all the follows, guys; I'm pleasantly surprised it got so many already. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer.

~Aiva

* * *

Dick was used to having nightmares, especially after something physically or emotionally damaging. After being reduced to sobbing mess in the Central City cemetery, it came as no surprise to him that his dreams would reflect that. He tossed and turned, his blankets wrapped around him in a chaotic tangled mess. Sweat coated his skin in a light sheen, a slur of mumbled Romani and English phrases escaped his lips in a fervent blend of incoherent words.

His mind imitated the writhing and twitching of his body, a jumbled mess of thoughts sending him into a panicked unease. A dark fog seemed to fill his dreams, turning them into nightmares as memories flashed through his subconscious, surfacing only to torment him. The broken wires of the trapeze, his parents' blood pooling across the circus floor; yellow beams enveloping the Team only their skeletons visible before they disintegrated; tongues of violent flames licking the night sky, setting the warehouse Jason was in ablaze; bright flashes of blue light. Artemis' light sobs as Barry confirmed that Wally had died...

A frown settled across Dick's face, creasing his brow with the heavy weight of grief. "No," he whispered, the only coherent word that escaped him since falling asleep. He moaned softly as he buried his face in his pillow, unconsciously trying to escape the nightmares that plagued him. Times like these, he _almost _regretted his decision to leave the manor. If he hadn't, Bruce would surely be in his room by now, stroking the sweaty ebony locks out of Dick's face in a rare gesture of affection as he whispered soothing words to comfort the young man. But there was none of that now, only the continued torture his mind forced him through many a night.

Dick was sure he was close to waking by now, but he remained trapped by the deluge of agonizing flashbacks and overwhelming emotions. A cry tore its way out of his throat as he called out to those now lost to him, mind too fully consumed by his nightmares to remember they would never hear him again.

* * *

Wally's mind grasped outward, the sensation making him feel an alarming loss of control, almost as if he would lose himself entirely to some unknown or fade away completely and cease to exist. The feeling sent a prickle of unease through him, something that was unwelcome when compared to the previous impression of peaceful calm Wally had enjoyed. He pushed through it though, curiosity overwhelming the desire to just relax once more, at least for a moment. The prickle of unease turned into a buzz of uncertainty as his extended consciousness ran into what could be compared to a large wall, made up of a mass of grief and pain, emotions that tore at Wally's own heart. He frowned and pushed through a chink he sensed in the armor-like mental barrier, the mind he was reaching out to somehow familiar.

_Dick. _The word rung through his brain, clicking into place like a missing piece of a puzzle. Wally pushed harder and found himself lost in the foreign landscape of someone else's mind. Memories flashed past him, dizzying and disorienting in their intensity. He was just barely given an impression of a select few, but the last one struck some chord deep within him. _Blue flashes of light enveloped the __yellow blur, causing it to flicker and then fade completely._Wally shoved the thought away, focusing on the dim purpose he had in coming here in the first place. He had to know how he knew Dick, whoever that was. The name was a constant nag in his mind now, alerting him to something he had forgotten. It was as persistent as the serene paradise that called him back, a tug in his mind that would pull him away if he let it.

Wally took a deep breath, ignoring both annoying urges; they were like flies, buzzing around and distracting him. "Dick?" he called out hesitantly, practically having to force the word out. Speaking felt odd, like his mouth and lips were unused to such motions. Almost immediately, the frenzied hum of grief and suffering stilled and an image of a man he assumed to be Dick appeared. He stood about Wally's height, with dark ebony hair that fell into messy spikes around his face, framing blue eyes tinted with the barest hint of enigmatic swirls of gray. His frame was lithe, the perfect build for a gymnast or…_ Acrobat. _Wally's own mind whispered the word and a small spark of recognition flashed briefly through him before it flickered, threatening to fade completely.

"Wally?" Dick responded, pained blue eyes filling with a sort of hope as they widened. He took a hesitant step forward before seeming to remember something, shaking his head regretfully. "This is just another nightmare. You're going to die." he muttered.

Wally blinked, cocking his head with confusion. He only had a vague understanding of what Dick might be talking about, but it wasn't enough to completely erase his bafflement. The feeling was only magnified as Dick continued bitterly, "You're already dead."

Wally glanced down at himself uncertainly. "I am?" he responded, glancing up to see the faint traces of a smirk tugging one corner of Dick's lips upward, as if what Wally said was a joke of some kind. Wally hadn't meant it that way though; he was completely serious. He definitely didn't remember dying, and he was pretty sure he was supposed to remember something like that; it seemed pretty important. Then again, it seemed that he didn't remember a lot of things.

Wally was slightly taken aback as he was rammed by Dick – no, not rammed, _hugged._ The acrobat's arms wrapped around Wally tightly, trembling slightly with emotion. "I miss you so much, Wally." he murmured, voice muffled by Wally's shirt.

Wally awkwardly hugged him back for a moment simply because it felt like the thing to do, but finally he took a step back, unable to take it anymore. "That's nice, but who are you?" His cheeks flushed a gentle shade of red. "I mean, I know your name, but I don't know who you really are…if that makes any sense." he concluded lamely.

Wally could tell that Dick looked hurt, the injured expression flashing across his face as if he had just been betrayed. Wally shifted his weight awkwardly, unsure of what exactly he had done wrong.

"Wally, you really don't remember me?" Dick asked, voice a bit hoarse now.

Wally decided not to point that out, shaking his head as an answer instead. Dick swallowed hard, running a hand through his ebony locks in what was clearly a nervous or upset habit of his. "No," Wally answered hesitantly, studying Dick with careful green eyes. "Sorry. Am I supposed to?"

If Dick looked a little hurt before, he looked completely wounded now. "Yeah. You are," he muttered, glancing down before meeting Wally's gaze again. "Wally, we've been best friends for years; more like brothers, really. You're d-dead now." There it was, that same quiver in his voice Wally had heard when Dick had first spoken to him a little while back. Wally quickly decided he didn't like hearing it, so tried to give Dick a reassuring smile, though he wasn't sure how comforting it actually turned out.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember dying," Wally attempted, though he was quickly interrupted by Dick fervently shaking his head.

"No, that's the thing. You _don't _remember! You don't remember anything; me, Barry, Iris, Artemis, you dying…none of that rings a bell, does it?"

Wally hesitated before regretfully shaking his head. Some of the names sounded vaguely familiar. "Sorry, n-" he started, but was interrupted again.

"Great," Dick groaned, running a hand through his hair again. Taking on a more thoughtful countenance, he started pacing a few steps back and forth. "Supposing that this _isn't _a figment of my imagination," he thought aloud, "and you actually _are _speaking to me from some unknown dimension or something similar, maybe the sight of me jogged your memories a bit. Did you remember me before now?"

Wally shook his head, growing increasingly confused. What the heck was he talking about? "No," he answered verbally, "I didn't remember me until I heard you talking to me."

Dick didn't pause in his pacing, running his hand through his hair once more, nodding to himself. "Right. In that case, it's possible that we could restore your memories, if we can figure out a way to get you back here instead of wherever you are now." His face lit up at the thought. _"And _that means you for sure aren't dead! …If all of this isn't some construct of my own mind to help me with the grief, anyway." But that possibility just didn't feel right, as stupid as that sounded. When his parents had died and he'd had dreams about them, it was either nightmares or brief snippets of the good times they shared. It was never anything like this, whatever 'this' was; Dick still wasn't entirely sure.

"I think I'm real," Wally input slowly, playing with the red goggles resting on his forehead as if to make sure. "I mean, I definitely don't feel like someone's imaginary friend."

This won a faint smirk from Dick, his lips twitching once more. "Okay, then. Can you give me a sign you're real once I'm awake?" Dick asked.

Wally's brow furrowed in thought. "I don't know," he shrugged. "What kind of sign? 'Cause even this is pretty hard. It's calling me back."

Dick frowned. "It?" he questioned.

Wally nodded, a small smile forming. "Yeah. It's paradise," he confirmed. "It's always calling me back."

"Okay…can you tell me anything else about this 'paradise'?" Dick asked, raising one eyebrow.

Wally's eyes narrowed, mulling over the question. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. It's like I have this really strong connection to it, like it's giving me life or something. It's beautiful, all peaceful and amazing." he explained slowly. He knew his description didn't give this force justice; it was breathtaking, thrilling, and it felt so _safe. _

Dick nodded, carefully studying the facts. "It's possible you might be alive then," he grinned brightly, "Try to send me some sign in the real world, okay?"

"Okay," Wally agreed, though he still wasn't entirely sure how he was going to do that. Oh well, he'd figure it out later. The tug in his mind, calling him back to the paradise he had come from, grew stronger until it was a constant yank. His outline flickered and he was dimly aware of Dick calling out after him, the sounds blurred and indistinct for a moment before Wally solidified again. "I've got to go, Dick." he informed, probably unnecessarily.

Wally could see the flash of disappointment that flitted across Dick's face, but the acrobat nodded anyway. "I'll come and see you again," Dick promised. Wally nodded and faded away completely, letting go of the contact to sink into the welcome serenity constantly reaching out to him. He let the blissful feeling sweep over him, smiling a little as he did; it felt like home, the familiarity welcome after the foreignness of Dick's mind, however interesting the journey had turned out.

Wally never wanted to let this feeling go.

* * *

**A/N **Again, no promises on how often updates are going to be. I have a vague idea of where I want the story to go, but not a whole lot of specifics. Like with a lot of my stories, I'm kind of winging it. That pretty much means ideas are welcome. If you have 'em, please share 'em. ^^

By the way...would you prefer me to answer reviews through PMs, or ANs? I'll be responding to anon's here either way, but I want to know what you guys prefer. (Sorry to those I didn't respond to this time, by the way; I got busy, and then a bit lazy. I'll try not to let that happen again. I do love and appreciate every review, I promise!)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I am so, so sorry guys. I've been really busy, and then I didn't have a beta (this hasn't been edited at all, just a heads up)...of course, that's still no excuse for not posting a new chapter in over a month. I'll really try not to let that happen again.

~Aiva

* * *

Dick jerked awake, gasping for breath like he had just run a marathon. Wide blue eyes flitted around his dim apartment room, briefly searching the space as if they would find a familiar shock of red hair hidden there. Dick immediately shook the ridiculous notion away; just because the speedster had appeared in his dream last night didn't mean he was suddenly _here _in his apartment. If it had been a dream anyway. Somehow, the word didn't seem to quite fit. Deciding to figure out exactly what it had been later, the acrobat extracted himself from the comforter that cocooned him, suppressing a shiver as his bare feet made contact with the cool floor.

He spared a glance at the alarm clock, the red digital numbers blinking back at him: 6:47 am. Dick was tempted to just curl back up in his nice warm bed; after all, he was on break from Young Justice and he still had a good long while until he had to drop by the police station for work. But the memory of his conversation with Wally stopped him; Dick had asked the speedster to give him a sign that it had all been real, not just his imagination. Surely Wally had done so by now; unlike Barry, he hated to let things be late.

Hope swelled within him just at the thought; he wanted Wally to come back with every fiber, every _molecule,_ of his being. If there was a sign, then there was a chance that could happen. At the same time, Dick didn't really want to hold on to that belief; he wasn't sure he could take losing his best friend again if this whole thing turned out to be false. Which, he admitted, was the most likely possibility. He knew firsthand the things grief could do to a person's mind.

He had to go check though, and there was no point putting it off any longer. Pulling on a fresh set of clothes and a jacket, he was soon back in Central. _We really need to set up a zeta beam closer to my apartment, _he mused as his feet carried him back to the cemetery. If this wasn't something his mind was making up, Dick had the feeling he'd be coming back here a lot more, and it was a bit of a pain to have to constantly drive to the zeta beam in Bludhaven, not to mention the growing risk that someone would steal his bike while he was gone. Dick could always get a new one if that happened, but that would mean borrowing money from Bruce, and he really hated doing that.

Deciding to deal with that if it happened, he shook the thoughts away as he stepped into the cemetery grounds. A light breeze tugged at his jacket, almost as if welcoming him back. It was a bit warmer out now that the sun was up and the mist had dissipated, but the temperatures were still cool enough to elicit a small shiver from the acrobat. Nearing Wally's gravestone, Dick froze when he saw a familiar figure standing in front of it. "Barry?" he called out hesitantly, brow furrowing as he cocked his head questioningly.

The speedster jerked as if surprised, turning to reveal saddened blue eyes. "Dick…what are you doing here?" He attempted to paste a grin on his face, but failed miserably, letting out a small sigh instead as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"Just…saying hi," Dick responded weakly, gesturing to the gravestone in front of them. "What about you?"

"Iris convinced me to drop by. Said it would 'give me closure'," Barry answered, voice trailing off for a moment as his gaze dropped to the ground. His eyes met Dick's once more before he continued. "I keep expecting him to walk through the door like he used to, stopping to say hi to Iris and me and-" He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "I just can't accept he's really _gone." _

Somber silence filled the air for a moment before Dick finally broke it. "I know what you mean," he murmured, voice husky. "It'll get better, Barry," he assured after a pause. "It just takes time." Well, it didn't necessarily get _better_; the pain was always there. But it did become easier to bear after a while; Dick knew that from experience.

"Yeah," Barry sighed, his eyes flitting back over to the gravestone. "Thanks, Dick." He glanced at the watch on his wrist, frowning at the time. "I better go; don't want to be late for work again." With that, he trudged over to the open cemetery gateway, leaving Dick alone.

Grateful for the solitude, Dick's cerulean eyes glanced around, searching for any possible sign Wally might had given. _Come on, _he pleaded silently. He didn't want this to just be a dream, he wanted it to be _real. _He dropped to the ground, fingers combing through the grass as if that would reveal what he was looking for. Seeing nothing, he cursed, punching the ground with a frustrated fist.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _he berated himself mentally. Bitter disappointment and anger crashed over him, a choked sound slipping out of his suddenly tight throat. Dick swallowed past the painful lump there, gritting his teeth. Even though he had tried not to, he had gotten his hopes up, believing in some stupid dream because it said he might be able to get his best friend back. Dick should've known better.

Wally wasn't ever coming back.

Tears stung his eyes but he blinked them back furiously, refusing to let them fall. His breaths came hard and fast and his fists were clenched so tightly he was sure his fingernails would be leaving imprints in his palm. He couldn't bring himself to care right then though. "I never should've come," he muttered, pushing himself off of the grass into a standing position. Walking away from the place that was so painful now, he only spared one last glance backwards. "Bye, Wally," he whispered.

Exiting the graveyard, an overwhelming need to simply get _away_ engulfed him, sweeping through him like a violent wave. Complying with the sudden urge, Dick slipped into a run, shoes pounding against the pavement hard and fast, echoing the tempo of his heart. He had no destination in mind, instead allowing his feet to carry him wherever. He could always find his way back to the zeta tube later; he was fairly familiar with the streets of Central City. That had come from years of hanging out with Wally…

Shaking the bittersweet thoughts away, Dick tried to ignore the aching feeling of loss that refused to just go away, instead focusing on the steady rhythm of his steps and breaths. In, out, one, two. The pattern was almost reassuring in its simplicity, soothing in its own unique way.

Dick ran until he couldn't run any more, slowing to a walk as he gasped for breath, lungs aching for a decent gulp of oxygen. As exhausting as the sensation was, the physical exertion was exhilarating and Dick relished the sensation, sinking into it. He took a minute to let his heart return to its normal pace before he tried to figure out where he was.

The streets were incredibly familiar and Dick recognized them almost immediately. He was just a few blocks away from Wally's house, or rather, his parent's house. The acrobat groaned; of course. The speedster had moved to Palo Alto a while back, but Dick still thought of this place as Wally's home, simply because of the time the two had spent there back when they were still kids.

He bit his lip, resisting the almost random desire to see the house. The sight wouldn't accomplish anything but magnifying the melancholy feeling he already had, and that was something Dick wanted to avoid as much as possible. It wasn't like he was going to go talk to Wally's parents or anything; that would definitely be more awkward than anything, considering he hadn't seen them especially in a long time. He hadn't had a reason to since Wally moved out, after all. There wasn't anything for them to talk about, and it was a bit too early to knock on their door either way.

_Maybe Wally left a sign there, _a small voice in the back of his head whispered. Dick ignored it. Wally didn't even remember Artemis; he barely remembered Dick. There was no way he would remember where his old house was. _Besides, it was all just a dream, _Dick thought firmly. No matter how desperately he wished that wasn't true, denying it would only make it hurt worse; it had been nothing more than a figment of his imagination, a construct of his mind designed by his subconscious to help him feel better.

Dick took a deep breath, forcing himself to believe that, before he turned around, finally starting the trek back to the zeta beam. There was nothing else he could do here except visit old memories, and he would save that for a later day. He needed to pull himself together right now and get over it.

_Wally _isn't_ coming back, _he reminded himself bitterly.

* * *

**A/N **Feels good to update after a while. I _am _going to finish this story, no matter how long it takes. Thanks to those who are sticking with me in the meantime!

Oh, and if anyone knows a good beta, or would like to be one, please let me know. :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **It took me a little while, but I finally updated again. ^^ I didn't take a month this time either.

~Aiva

* * *

The nagging feeling that he had forgotten something important tugged at Wally's thoughts, interrupting them rudely. He frowned, brow creasing in concentration as he struggled to remember what he had forgotten. It was more difficult than it sounded, and he wasn't sure exactly how long it took for the memory to slide into place. Like a trickle of molasses, it settled into place slowly, gradual realization dawning on the speedster. _Dick._

How could he have forgotten? It seemed so important and necessary now, and Wally wasn't sure how he ever could have let that memory slip away. His mind felt fuzzy and clouded, and it was difficult to focus. Wally ignored it, forcing himself to focus and reach out once again. His frown deepened when he realized Dick's waiting mind was no longer there, and the apparent gap in Wally's memory had returned.

_He told me to do something, _Wally remembered slowly, biting the inside of his cheek thoughtfully as gears turned in his brain. _But what was it?_

An image of Dick's smiling face surfaced, followed by a sentence that seemed to revive the memories of that conversation. _"Try to send me some sign in the real world, okay?" _he had said.

Wally hadn't done that yet! Oh man, he hated for things to be late…wait. Where had _that _come from? Time didn't matter here. He had nothing to be late for, so why would he know he hated to be late? Simply deciding the whole thing was weird and leaving it at that, Wally pondered over what sign he was supposed to send, and how the heck he was supposed to send it. Whatever he did would probably take up all of his concentration, because the force was calling him even louder than usual, so it would have to be something small, but still visible.

_Lightning, _Wally mused. Lightning sounded about right, actually feeling like it made up some part of his identity somehow. It was a symbol of some kind, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to figure out what it was a symbol for. Brushing the matter aside, Wally mustered all of his strength and _pushed, _his mind struggling to break free of the boundaries of the force that enveloped him.

Images flashed through his mind, completely unfamiliar and foreign. His emerald eyes could catch glimpses of dirt-covered ground, sparse tufts of green grass dotting it, and a sturdy looking gray stone with words engraved upon it. Wally could instinctively tell these were not the places of his absent memories, but some place he had truly never explored before. Well, with any luck, Dick would know where this was and would think to check there, because Wally had no energy to try and pick somewhere else, even if he knew how to do that.

Taking a deep, preparatory breath, Wally strained his mind, a tendril of thought reaching out and brushing the ground. He had no idea how this was even possible or how it worked, instead focusing on sketching a quick lightning bolt into the loose soil. As soon as the task was completed, his attention flickered and wavered, and Wally let the connection sever completely. There was no point in keeping it open any longer, and he was far too exhausted to do so anyway.

He could only wait and hope Dick got the message.

* * *

Dick stretched his sore muscles, wincing as the bruised skin over his shoulders and back stretched. His shift with the Bludhaven Police Department had been fairly eventful and productive today, something he was grateful for. Dick really needed to blow off steam, and there was no better way to do it then beating up the low-life criminals that often seemed to make up most of Bludhaven's population. He had stopped four muggings, been involved in two exciting car chases, one of which involved a gun fight and a road blockade. At this point, Dick was fully ready to go home, possibly take a bath and eat something, then pass out in his bed and recharge before Nightwing patrol tonight.

Dick, shift over, grabbed his bike and drove off, but quickly realized he had made a wrong turn. He cursed under his breath; this just meant it would take even _longer _for him to finally make it to his little apartment and relax. His tired mind seemed to have other ideas, however, as Dick soon recognized the road he was on. He silently groaned; why his subconscious was telling him to go to the zeta, he had no idea. It probably had to do with the fact that now would normally be the time he would drop by the Cave and check on everybody, maybe assign a mission or two, or check up on specific cases. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Wally's grave was still on his mind.

Dick huffed out a sigh that was lost amidst the wind. Who was he kidding? It had everything to do with Wally, just like his thoughts all day since the awful visit to the graveyard that morning. He really didn't want to relive that feeling of gut-wrenching disappointment again, so why did it seem to be calling him back?

Silently telling himself that his life was just plain weird, Dick decided to give in to the urge. He really did miss dropping by Team headquarters, no matter how exhausted or sore he was. Maybe he could just visit this one last time to fill that void. It wasn't like he had anything to lose, not anymore.

So Dick let himself be transported back to Central City for the second time that day, not bothering to ponder it further. What grass there was rustled beneath his boots as he stepped through the graveyard gate, and Dick belatedly realized he hadn't changed out of his police uniform. He shrugged it off; it wasn't like anyone was here, and it wasn't that big of a deal anyway.

Dick hesitantly picked his way over to Wally's now familiar grave, the stone there practically etched into Dick's mind after three visits to see it. "Hey, Wally," he greeted softly, his cerulean eyes scouring the ground half-heartedly in hopes of finding what he was looking for. Bracing himself for disappointment, he froze when he saw a shape scrawled into the ground.

The acrobat bent down, struggling to get a closer look. He sucked in a sharp breath when he recognized the familiar – though sloppy – bolt of lightning. That was the Flash's symbol! Wally truly _wasn't _dead! Dick trembled at the possibility, the subtle shivers wracking his suddenly weak frame. He almost couldn't believe it; surely it was too good to be true. Surely he couldn't have a chance at getting his best friend back and have a second chance at repairing their frayed relationship. Surely life couldn't possibly have such a happy ending.

Dick let out a shaky, breathless laugh that was barely audible in the cool August air, but it filled his chest and heart all the same. Giddy and hopeful all at the same time, the acrobat felt as if he could simply let go and float away into the azure blue sky far up above. Instead, he laughed again, the sound both freeing and exhilarating. Wally could come back! There was a chance, however slight, and Dick was going to make the most of it. That one possibility had wiped out all other negative emotions.

Unless his mind was making all of this up too. Dick froze again at the thought. It seemed logical, after all; in the desperate state he was in, his mind could just be spinning another elaborate plot like before. How could he know if he was truly seeing this or not?

The answer hit him like a flash of lightning, bright and sudden. Dick whipped out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the picture carved into the ground, checking it to make sure the shape was clear and obvious. Nodding to himself, he clutched the device in tight, almost nervous, hands. Who would he show it too?

Obviously, it had to be someone close to Wally, not just anyone on the Team now. Bart hadn't been close enough to the original Kid Flash to be really considered, and Barry…well, Dick only wanted to bring Barry in on this if he had solid evidence and was incredibly close to bringing Wally back. Barry really couldn't deal with losing his nephew _twice _with everything else going on.

Iris and Wally's parents were out of the question for the same reasons Dick wasn't brining Barry in on this immediately. The Garricks weren't an option either; they hadn't been close enough to Wally. That really only left one choice, and Dick wasn't sure why he had ever debated who he would pick in the first place; the gray-eyed and blonde-haired answer was obvious.

He would show Artemis.

If Artemis could see it too, then Dick would know that it wasn't all in his head, because surely two people couldn't just hallucinate the same thing like that. He tightened his grip on the phone in his hand as he quickly stood, not bothering to dust the grass or dirt off of the knees of his pants. This was far more important.

* * *

**A/N **And so Dick knows Wally is alive, and we'll finally get to see Artemis. ^^ Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! They mean a lot, and definitely keep this story going.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thanks so much to my fantastic beta, HopeSproutsWings! They are seriously amazing. ^^

~Aiva

* * *

Dick was far too excited and thrilled to attempt his usual stroll back to the zeta tube. Ecstasy still filled him like helium, making everything seem buoyant and so much _lighter_ than before, like a weight that had been lifted off of his shoulders. He practically bounded through the streets and sidewalks, heedless of the world around him as he allowed his emotions to sweep him away. Was this how it felt to be a speedster? Enveloped by the euphoric release of simply running as fast as one could go? The thud of his sneakers on the pavement, the steady thrum of his heart, and the wide grin permanently etched on to his face? If so, he could see why Wally had never really given up running, even after quitting his role as Kid Flash. It was exhilarating, comparable to the rush Dick got when he flew on the trapeze.

He was at Palo Alto within minutes, not caring what time it was, his thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only; the phone clutched tightly in his hands, the picture still glowing on the screen. _Artemis better be here, _he thought, refusing to wait any longer to show her. He _had _to tell someone, or Dick was fairly certain he would explode. To his luck, the archer opened the door as soon as Dick had knocked.

Dick took a moment to actually meet Artemis' gaze. If he was being honest, she looked horrible. Her blonde hair, while pulled back in something that sort of resembled her usual ponytail, was messy and tangled. Dark shadows smeared the skin beneath her groggy gray eyes. She was wearing what looked like some old sweats and one of Wally's shirts, both of which had faded stains on them. Artemis didn't really seem to care at the moment though, letting the acrobat in with barely a sigh. "What are you doing here, Dick?"

Dick didn't allow this to affect his cheerful mood in the slightest. He knew why Artemis was like this, and he knew exactly how he could fix it. He handed her his phone, gesturing to the screen. "Tell me exactly what you see," he instructed, practically vibrating with excitement as he waited for her response.

Artemis raised one slender eyebrow at her former team leader's antics, but didn't comment, her curiosity piqued. She spared a glance down at the phone, squinting at the picture with a calculating gaze. "It looks kind of like a lightning bolt drawn in the dirt," she answered with a shrug. "Why?"

Dick's grin could've powered the entire west half of the United States, judging by how bright and big it currently was. "Wally's not dead!" he blurted, abandoning his usual tact in favor of a more blunt approach. She was a tough girl; she didn't need to be handed the news slowly and carefully. Besides, Dick didn't think he could keep it contained any longer.

"What?!" Artemis basically shrieked, gray eyes shooting wide open. Wally, _her _Wally, was alive? But that was impossible! He had died a full month ago… "He's _alive?! _I swear, if you staged his death and left me hanging, you're going to wish you had a grave of your own," she threatened.

Dick shook his head, still beaming. It seemed nothing short of the apocalypse would tear that smile off of his face. "I had nothing to do with it!" he announced cheerfully.

"Explain. Now," Artemis ordered, plopping down on her couch. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay standing with that kind of news hanging over her head.

"Gladly," Dick agreed, taking a breath before launching into his explanation. "Last night, I went to Wally's grave because I couldn't sleep, and I thought talking would help. I went, then dropped back by my apartment to actually get some sleep. While I was sleeping, I saw Wally in this dream-"

"Wait," Artemis interrupted, glare turning icy. "You mean to tell me you came here and got my hopes up, all because of some stupid _dream _you had?!"

"Don't interrupt!" Dick chided. "You didn't let me finish. Anyway, Wally was talking to me, but he couldn't really remember anything except his name and mine. He only remembered mine because I talked to him at his grave though. It just didn't feel like a dream, so I asked him to give me a sign in real life. He agreed, I woke up, and then checked the cemetery one more time. There wasn't anything, but that's beside the point, because I dropped by again later, and this was carved in the ground, right next to his grave stone! I thought it might be my imagination, so I took a picture, and it's not, because you see it too!" he finished, looking like he was about to start bouncing off of the walls from pure elation.

Artemis blinked, taking a moment to fully absorb the long rambling explanation Dick had given her. The acrobat normally would've been more descriptive, like he was filling out a mission report instead of having a conversation, but he was obviously exhausted and excited, thus his lack of focus.

Wally was alive. Wally was _alive. _The realization struck her like a heavy blow, and one hand shot up to grip Artemis' skull as if to hold it all together. Her breaths came hard and fast, more ragged gasps than anything. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes, and she blinked furiously to hold them back. Her Baywatch was no longer dead, and suddenly, the world seemed alright again. She took a deep breath, biting her lip. "Take me," she finally said, glancing up to meet Dick's cerulean eyes.

"What?" Dick asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Take me to his grave," she clarified. "If he recognized you, he'll recognize me." _And I really, really want to see him again, _Artemis added silently.

Dick nodded, thoughts finally seeming to fall back into order again. "Right, right," he responded, not bothering to utter even a single syllable more before throwing Artemis the pair of boots that rested besides the door. "Hurry up and get those on then," he grinned.

Artemis complied without hesitation and then allowed Dick to drag her to the zeta beam, and from there to the Central City cemetery. She felt as her entire being was thrumming with some indescribable energy that made her feel light and happy for the first time in…in a long time. She half-expected the redheaded speedster to be sitting nonchalantly on the ground as soon as she got there, but there was nothing but a silent gray gravestone. She paused, suddenly uncertain. What exactly was she supposed to do? What if Wally didn't remember her? There were so many 'what if's', and Artemis hated that.

"Say hi," Dick encouraged, offering her a reassuring smile. "Like this," he added, focus shifting the grave completely. "Hey, Wally," he greeted. "Thanks for the sign that you're, you know, not dead. We'll find a way to get you back here, I promise. I brought along a friend today. I'll bet you can figure out her name." Dick glanced at Artemis, as if prompting her into speaking.

"Hello…Wally," she started lamely, swallowing hard. "Sorry I haven't stopped by. If I knew you weren't dead, I definitely would've come before now." There was a lump in her throat, but she ignored it as she continued. "I've really missed you, Baywatch."

Silence filled the air for a moment before Dick finally broke it. "I think that's good enough," he broke in gently. Not like he was an expert in this; he hadn't exactly had very much experience with this whole thing. But hopefully Wally had heard and would come talk to both of them, because goodness knows they needed it.

"What now?" Artemis asked softly.

"Now we wait. Last time he came and talked to me in my dream. I'm not sure if us being asleep makes contacting us easier or not, but there's nothing wrong with heading to bed early for one night either way," Dick shrugged.

Artemis had been hoping for something a bit more sudden, like Wally appearing in front of them, for example. She supposed it had been too much to hope for all at once; she was lucky she had this chance to begin with. So she nodded, shooting Dick a grateful smile. "Thank you, Dick," she murmured. After all, this was all thanks to him.

"My pleasure," Dick responded easily.

"Call if you see Wally again," Artemis instructed. "I'll do this same."

"You got it," Dick nodded. "Though I should warn you; Wally really doesn't remember _anything. _Don't freak out because of that. From what I've seen so far, his memories will return with time; I think he's already starting to remember some things."

* * *

**A/N **As much as I love Wally and Dick, I had to include Artemis eventually. ;) Anyway, things are finally starting to fall into place.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **So, so sorry for taking so long! I was busy, and before I knew it, it had been a month since the last chapter. Whoops.

~Aiva

* * *

Falling asleep that night was like Christmas Eve back when she was really little, still believing that Santa Claus would soon be coming down her chimney. Artemis _knew _she had to fall asleep, but her body seemed to be infused with energy, her mind buzzing with thoughts and emotions as it kept her wide awake. Her heart raced and ached at the thought that she might really be able to see _her speedster_ again. Without Wally, her life had become far emptier than she could handle; it was amazing she had made it through this month without working herself to exhaustion. But even with the possibility of seeing him so painfully close fresh in her mind, it took a sleeping pill or two before she was able to nod off.

Even amidst the confusing haze of dreams, Artemis was disappointed when Wally didn't immediately appear. Her subconscious sought him out in the blur of memories and imagination that made up her sleeping mind, searching for any sign of familiar red hair or bright green eyes. It instead found nothing but tumultuous darkness and painful longing, the ache of loss and echoing emptiness almost overwhelming.

A frown creased the archer's face and she murmured a quiet, upset Vietnamese phrase before turning over and sinking farther into the embrace of sleep. All too suddenly, the chaotic mess of her dreams settled down, calming when faced with the gentle warm light that enveloped her mind.

Artemis let out a small gasp as her dreams became sharper, every detail far more vivid, as if she was living it rather than imagining it. Dick was right; it felt like so much more than any dream ever could. Dark gray eyes immediately started hunting around for a glimpse of Wally, and her heart skipped a beat as they spotted him. Without hesitating she was running towards him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close. Every fiber of his uniform felt painfully real; even his smell was achingly familiar.

Artemis couldn't stop it as her eyes stung with the tears she had tried to hold back for so long, the salty drops quickly tracing gentle paths down her tan cheeks. _"Wally," _she breathed out, so many raw emotions displayed vulnerably in those two short syllables.

She wasn't able to manage much more than that as she clung to him, as if he was her lifeline, taking in deep breaths that filled her soul along with her lungs. It was as if she had been empty before, but the missing piece of her heart had come back, sliding neatly back into place with a satisfying click that assured her it wouldn't leave anytime soon.

He really _wasn't_ dead. Artemis had wanted so badly to believe it before, but wasn't able to fully do so; she couldn't handle what would happen, how badly it would hurt, if she was wrong. But now she didn't need to worry because he was _alive _and he could _come back. _He was right here in her arms and all seemed right in the world.

That firm realization struck her suddenly, and Artemis pulled away with the same swiftness that she had hugged him with in the first place. Eyes narrowing, she punched him in the arm, though not with near as much force as she could have if she was truly angry. _"That, _Wallace West," Artemis growled, "is for _dying _on me." Her glare softened, but only fractionally as she continued ranting, releasing every bit of emotion she had felt over the past month into each syllable, each word. "Do you have any idea what that did to me?! What that did to everyone? We needed you here, Wally, and you just had to go and die on us anyway!" Tears were streaming freely out of her eyes now, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Do you have any idea how much I _missed _you?"

She stared up at him with pleading gray eyes, begging him to understand how badly her heart had ached. She needed him to understand how horrible things had been, how much she had missed him. She needed him to know that some nights she would lie awake in their cold bed, the spot where he should be painfully empty, and all she could do was wrap her arms around herself and shiver while she tried not to cry. She needed him to know that when he hadn't come back her heart had shattered into a million pieces, pieces that could never be put back together again. She needed him to know how badly she had wanted him to take her into his arms and assure her everything would be okay. She needed to know that he would never leave her again.

Instead, all Artemis received was a very confused look. The absolute lack of recognition on Wally's face struck the archer to her core, injuring her barely healing heart. "I'm really sorry," the speedster apologized awkwardly, "But I really don't remember dying or anything. I mean, Dick told me about it and stuff, but I don't actually _remember _it." He took a deep, hesitant breath. "I don't really remember who you are either, Artemis. How do I know you, exactly?"

Artemis _knew_ something like this could happen; Dick had warned her Wally didn't remember anything. She supposed she was lucky he could even remember her name. But it still _hurt, _to know that every moment they had shared together was lost to the speedster, like they had never even happened. "I'm…I'm your girlfriend," she choked out, the words difficult to say. She shouldn't have to remind him about this, he should be able to remember…

Wally's brow creased in slight confusion as he struggled to remember something, _anything, _cocking his head slightly to the side as he thought it over. Finally he nodded, flashing her a small reassuring smile that was familiar, yet somehow so different. "That sounds about right," he agreed. "Still don't really remember though, sorry." A look of disappointment crossed his face at that, as if he knew he was somehow letting her down.

Artemis couldn't bear to see that look on his face, not when she so desperately wanted to catch a glimpse of that familiar, lopsided grin he used to wear. "It's okay, Baywatch," she assured, even though it wasn't really.

"Baywatch…you called me that before," Wally remembered, tapping his fingers nervously on his leg as he struggled to remember the brief words she had said earlier, the ones that had made him reach out to her in the first place. "What does it mean?"

Artemis couldn't stop the small ghost of a smile that flashed across her face as she remembered when they first met, the fond memory a welcome distraction from the bittersweet reality. "It was a joke," she explained slowly. "When we first met, you were in your swimsuit, so I called you Baywatch. It stuck, I guess, and I've been using it ever since."

Wally's nose crinkled. "Doesn't sound very romantic, but okay. Do I call you anything special?" A word tugged at the edge of his mind, resting on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite place it.

Artemis gave him a sad little smile that made Wally's heart ache for reasons he couldn't quite explain. "You would call me beautiful," she answered softly.

Wally looked at her for a minute before nodding. "I can see why," he grinned, and the statement was just so _Wally _that Artemis couldn't help but laugh a little. She moved to hug him again, because it felt like eternity since she had been able to that, but to her surprise, her arms went right through him.

She let out a small cry of horrified surprise, glancing up to see his outline start to flicker, threatening to fade at any second. "Oops," Wally said, voice distant, his words starting to blur. "Gotta go. It's calling me back."

"Wait," Artemis pleaded. "Will…I see you again?"

"I'll try to talk to you again," Wally assured.

Artemis nodded reluctantly, forced to accept that for the time being. It would be good enough for now. "Bye, Baywatch," she whispered.

Wally gave her that same warm, confident grin she had so often dreamed about. "Bye, beautiful," he murmured in response before he faded away completely, his words echoing long after he had vanished.

Artemis woke up seconds later, tears on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N **WallArt is absolutely adorable. I love them together. ^^ There's more of Dick in the next chapter though, 'cause I love him too.

Sorry I didn't respond to reviews this time; I'm just trying to get this chapter up before I can't use a computer for a week or so. I'll respond to them next chapter though, I promise.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Sorry for taking longer than usual...again. I try to update every two weeks, but it's a lot harder than it sounds, what with all that goes on in real life. But here is the next chapter! Things will be starting to pick up here soon. ^^

Oh, and this isn't beta'd. At all. That's my fault; I'm in a rush to get this up tonight, so I didn't even send it to them. Sorry for any mistakes that may pop up; I did try to read through it, but nobody's perfect.

~Aiva

* * *

Artemis took a moment to bask in the memory, clinging on to every single detail of Wally she hadn't fully appreciated before; the way his right eye crinkled slightly when he flashed her that lopsided smile of his, the way he always smelled like summer and Walmart shampoo…all of those things had become tattered and faded in her mind after he had died, too painful to be remembered completely, but now they were fresh and vivid.

She could almost imagine he was in the room with her, the thought a balm to her aching heart. The empty side of their bed suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore and Artemis' faint smile widened a little. Yes, Wally didn't remember her, but Dick had also said his memories would return with time. What really mattered was the fact that there was a chance to bring her speedster back now.

Artemis reached over to the bedside table, grabbing her phone with trembling fingers. She pressed the third number on her speed-dial, waiting impatiently as the other end rang once, twice, three times.

"_Hello?" _a familiar voice finally answered. He somehow didn't sound very tired, which surprised the archer for a moment; it was probably insanely late – well, early by this point. Then again, he was trained by the Bat; Artemis figured he was used to getting very little sleep.

"Dick?" she responded with an unusually quiet, hoarse voice, exhaling lightly before continuing. "I…I talked to Wally."

"_Told you he wasn't dead," _Dick said matter-of-factly, though a smile was obvious in his voice even through the phone's speakers.

Artemis rolled her eyes; if Dick had been standing next to her, she would've punched his arm lightly for that comment. "I already believed you, Boy Blunder," she added teasingly. This was probably the first time she had joked around since Wally's disappearance at the Arctic, and she had to admit, it felt nice. Without waiting for a response, she continued. "But what did he mean when he said 'It's calling me back'? He faded away almost right after saying it."

_"I'm…not really sure,"_ Dick admitted, static crackling through the phone speaker as he exhaled a heavy sigh. He hated to ever have to say that, but this was a whole new territory for the former Boy Wonder, and he had no idea how to handle it or even where to begin. _"From what I've heard, it sounds almost like there's an otherworldly force that keeps sucking him back in. He called it 'paradise'."_

"If he's trapped in that, how are we supposed to get him back?" Artemis asked, biting her lip. She refused to give into the dark hopelessness that she felt creeping up on her; there was still a chance he would come back, even if strange ethereal forces were at play. She had to remember that. They had done the impossible before, so why not this?

"_I don't know yet," _Dick frowned. Knowing that this wasn't anywhere close to the answer Artemis would be looking for, he was quick to reassure her. _"But we'll figure something out. I promise."_

"…Are we going to tell his parents, or Barry and Iris?" Artemis asked after a moment of thought. They had as much right to know that Wally was alive as she did, and they would surely appreciate the news.

_"…I don't think we should yet," _Dick answered slowly after a moment's hesitation. _"I don't want to get their hopes up yet."_

"Then why tell me about all of this in the first place?" Artemis knew all about the danger of hopes; yes, they had the power to inspire, but they also had the power to destroy. Her life sadly seemed to lean towards the latter side of things, for some reason.

"_I needed to know that it was real and I wasn't just hallucinating it all," _Dick shrugged. _"And I know you're traught enough to handle it."_

Artemis was sure he had used that word on purpose to make her smile, and it worked, a faint smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"_I'm going to do some research," _Dick continued, _"See if I can find anything. I may call in a few favors and scan the area."_

"Favors meaning…Zatanna?" Artemis asked slyly, knowing the reaction hearing her name would elicit.

"_W-what?" _Dick choked out, stumbling over the words slightly in surprise. Artemis couldn't help but want to laugh at that; she wasn't blind, after all. Dick may have feelings for Barbara now, but he was definitely in a relationship with Zee a while back. The old Team actually used to make bets on how long it would take for him to work up the courage to tell the young magician. _"…Maybe," _he finally answered.

Artemis _did _laugh a little then, the soft sound ringing sweet through the air. "Don't worry, I won't tell Babs," she teased.

"_Thanks," _Dick said gratefully. He really didn't need his girlfriend knowing about that, even though he clearly wasn't about to go back into a relationship with Zatanna or anything. Barbara would still surely get a little jealous though, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Just go do your research, Boy Blunder," Artemis chuckled.

"_Oh, come on!" _Dick protested, suddenly sounding very much like the young teenager he once was. _"People stopped calling me that after I left Gotham. It's Tim's nickname now, not mine!"_

Artemis just laughed quietly once more in response before hanging up.

* * *

Dick grumbled to himself underneath his breath, even though he really wasn't all that annoyed at Artemis' gentle teasing. It was actually really nice to hear her joking around for once; he could barely remember the last time she had done that, it seemed like such a long time ago. Of course, that was partially his fault. He didn't visit their house in Palo Alto as often as he should have.

The most he had seen of her recently was when she was about to go undercover on Black Manta's ship, and that hadn't exactly been a time for joking. It was really sad, now that he thought about it. Dick used to visit Artemis and Wally a lot, but with the REACH invasion to deal with on top of running Young Justice, his plate had been full.

Dick was planning to change that though, as soon as he got Wally back. He was still taking an indefinite break from the Team too, so he could spend as much time as he wanted making up with the speedster. Not that they hadn't been friends when he died; their relationship had just been at a low point. At least now he'd have a second chance to have that same close understanding they shared, a bond that had formed naturally between the two as soon as they first met.

Dick smiled fondly at the memory. That had been about seven years ago, and they'd been through a lot since then. A determined look started to shine in the acrobat's vivid cerulean eyes; he _was_ going to get his best friend back, no matter what it took. He glanced at his phone screen, checking the time quickly: 2:34 a.m. It was early, but he couldn't seem to force himself to wait any longer.

He pulled up Zatanna's name on his contact list and shot her a quick text, fingers tapping the keys rapidly:

_Zee? You up? I need a favor._

Surprisingly enough, she answered back almost immediately. He wasn't sure exactly why she was awake at this hour (and who knew what time it was there), but he certainly wasn't complaining.

_What is it?_

Dick grinned, excited at how quickly everything was falling into place. Hopefully she'd be able to detect something that would lead them to a solution, a way to get Wally back.

_Ur magic detects otherworld forces, right?_

_Ya_

_Great. I need u to do a scan for me in the Arctic, where we found the last MFD. Some things don't add up about Wally's death._

There was a pause, and Dick could sense her hesitation even though she wasn't in the room with him. She probably thought he was just crazy with grief, following empty leads in hopes of raising the dead. If only she knew. Finally though, she responded.

_I'll be there tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N **Yeah, Zatanna's going to be making an appearance in the next chapter; however, there is no Chalant. Sorry for those of you who like that pairing (Dick/Babs all the way *coughcough*), but as Dick said, they had history. History. No longer in the present. ;)

Anyway, as I said earlier, things will be starting to fall into place soon. I have plenty more planned though. ^^


End file.
